


Punch-Drunk Love

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Баки напивается и (метафорически) бьёт Стива по башке, заставляя его прийти в чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Drunk Love

\- Я считаю, несправедливо, что ты не можешь напиться, - говорит Баки заплетающимся языком, закинув одну руку на плечи друга и едва удерживая равновесие. Стив, смеясь, нажимает на кнопку лифта. 

\- Я знаю, Бак, ты сказал это около сотни раз за вечер.  
  
Стив единственный, кто все еще крепко стоит на ногах после вечеринки, и даже достаточно трезв, чтобы тащить Баки всю дорогу обратно в их квартиру. Предложения Стива взять такси или прокатиться вместе на его мотоцикле отвергаются сразу же, потому что Баки в одном шаге от того, чтобы проблеваться прямо на улице.  
  
Баки опирается на стену и открывает рот, чтобы заговорить снова, но вместо этого икает. Он хмурится, как будто озадачен звуками, исходящими из его рта, пока не отвлекается снова, когда Стив хватает его за руку и затаскивает в лифт, занимая прежнюю позицию и помогая Баки стоять прямо.  
  
\- Знаешь, я могу отлично стоять на своих двоих сам, - бормочет Баки в основном для себя, по-прежнему позволяя Стиву помогать ему, пока они не добираются до своей квартиры.  
  
Когда Стив отпускает Баки и собирается отойти, тот хватает его за руку и притягивает обратно. 

\- Знаешь, вот поэтому я тебя и люблю, - произносит он едва слышно, а затем крепко целует Стива.  
  
Стив отшатывается, глядя на своего друга широко раскрытыми глазами. Замирает на мгновение, потрясенный до глубины души, прежде чем спешно ретироваться в свою спальню и закрыть за собой дверь. Утро наступает быстрее, чем Стив ожидал, а он так и не сомкнул глаз ночью. Ураган эмоций мучает его, пока, наконец, не приходит осознание, что да, возможно, все это произошло чертовски вовремя.  
  
Баки просыпается и понимает, что прошлой ночью заснул на диване. Он изгибается, потягивается и длинно зевает. Садится и обнаруживает, что Стив сидит на полу и улыбается ему. Следующая вещь, которую он чувствует - пара рук, тянущая его вниз, и мягкие теплые губы, нежно прижимающиеся к его губам.  
  
Баки хмурится на Стива, когда они отстраняются.  
\- Что же я натворил прошлой ночью? - спрашивает он хриплым голосом. Стив от души смеется. Он пожимает плечами, не зная, как бы ответить.  
\- Скажем так, ты сделал… отличную вещь, - бормочет он и притягивает Баки ближе, чтобы снова поцеловать.


End file.
